pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
「 END OF WORLD」119
「 END OF WORLD」119 is a song that was found, scanned unknown. The only thing that's known is that "119" is a code, but for what?? This song is also from User:OmegaPri's Novel Aidoru! Sakura Story. Lyrics Tv.Size Romaji= Monogatari sae mo kieru.. Hāmonī ga kuzureru.. Ashita no en ga kireru nakisakebu shimā, shimā, koiru shimā, shimā, ōpun shainingu hāto tiāzu `supurasshu'-ha ga ugoku "Tweet" andeddo dōbutsu ga hanasu kira, kira, hikaru "iku"-fū no yō ni iku" kira" mōichido, tsuki no yō ni kagayaku mirai, mirai, mirai no shōjo "suteppu" ga kyōkai-sen o tsūka suru `hidari' matawa `migi' no mahō koko ni wa tengoku e iku Sutāpawā (sutāpawā) seikatsu! ! Kono wakusei no seimei wanai- subete no midori wa shinde iru sango,Hirano niji ga nakunatta watashi no kokoro wa seikatsu no pointo wa nanidesu ka? Koreha.. Endo OF WORLD |-| Kanji= 物語さえも消える。 ハーモニーが崩れる.. 明日の縁が切れる 泣き叫ぶ シマー、シマー、コイル シマー、シマー、オープン シャイニング・ハート・ティアーズ 「スプラッシュ」波が動く "Tweet"アンデッド動物が話す キラ、キラ、光る "行く"風のように行く "キラ"もう一度、月のように輝く 未来、未来、未来の少女 "ステップ"が境界線を通過する 「左」または「右」の魔法 ここには天国へ行く スターパワー（スターパワー） 生活！！ この惑星の生命はない - すべての緑は死んでいる サンゴ、色なし 虹がなくなった 私の心は 生活のポイントは何ですか？ これは..END OF WORLD |-| English= Even the stories fade away.. Harmony breaks up into peices.. Edge of tomorrow cuts in the future Cries get silenced by- Shimmer,Shimmer,the Coils Shimmer Shimmer,Shimmer,open Shining..heart or tears "Splash"waves move from the ocean "Tweet"undead animals speak out Kira,Kira,shining "Go"go like the wind blows "Kira"again,shine like the moon Future,Furture,Future Girl "Step"walk pass the boundries "Left"or"Right"witch way to go Up here we go to heaven Star power(Star power) Life!! No life on this planet- All green has turn dead Corals,the colors plain The rainbows gone My heart is too What's the point of living?? This is..END OF WORLD Full Ver. Romaji= Monogatari sae mo kieru.. Hāmonī ga kuzureru.. Ashita no en ga kireru nakisakebu shimā, shimā, koiru shimā, shimā, ōpun shainingu hāto tiāzu `supurasshu'-ha ga ugoku "Tweet" andeddo dōbutsu ga hanasu kira, kira, hikaru "iku"-fū no yō ni iku" kira" mōichido, tsuki no yō ni kagayaku mirai, mirai, mirai no shōjo "suteppu" ga kyōkai-sen o tsūka suru `hidari' matawa `migi' no mahō koko ni wa tengoku e iku Sutāpawā (sutāpawā) seikatsu! ! Kono wakusei no seimei wanai- subete no midori wa shinde iru sango,Hirano niji ga nakunatta watashi no kokoro wa seikatsu no pointo wa nanidesu ka? Koreha.. Endo OF WORLD CALLS ERADICATE shi ya ikiru watashi ni supai suru sayōnara! ! Kono wakusei no seimei wanai- subete no midori wa shinde iru sango, Hirano no iro niji ga nakunatta watashi no kokoro wa seikatsu no pointo wa nanidesu ka? Koreha.. Endo OF WORLD! ! "Watashi wa henka shite iru" henka.. "Dakara ima, sekai" sekai.. NEOPOLITAN!! SHIMMER!! COLOR!! PRIDE!! BOUQUET!! MELODY!! GALAXY! OH YES!! EVERYONE'S IN NEED,SO JUST 119!! この惑星の生命はない - すべての緑は死んでいる サンゴ、平野の色 虹がなくなった 私の心は 生活のポイントは何ですか？ これは..END OF WORLD !! "哀れな、行く準備ができている" WOAH !! "行く正しい道にプリンセス" アイドルは新しい人生の準備をする ああ人生、新しい人生OH !! |-| Kanji= 物語さえも消える。 ハーモニーが崩れる.. 明日の縁が切れる 泣き叫ぶ シマー、シマー、コイル シマー、シマー、オープン シャイニング・ハート・ティアーズ 「スプラッシュ」波が動く "Tweet"アンデッド動物が話す キラ、キラ、光る "行く"風のように行く "キラ"もう一度、月のように輝く 未来、未来、未来の少女 "ステップ"が境界線を通過する 「左」または「右」の魔法 ここには天国へ行く スターパワー（スターパワー） 生活！！ この惑星の生命はない - すべての緑は死んでいる サンゴ、色なし 虹がなくなった 私の心は 生活のポイントは何ですか？ CALLS ERADICATE 死や生きる 私にスパイする さようなら！！ この惑星の生命はない - すべての緑は死んでいる サンゴ、平野の色 虹がなくなった 私の心は 生活のポイントは何ですか？ これは..END OF WORLD !! "私は変化している" 変化.. "だから今、世界" 世界.. NEOPOLITAN!! SHIMMER!! COLOR!! PRIDE!! BOUQUET!! MELODY!! GALAXY! OH YES!! EVERYONE'S IN NEED,SO JUST 119!! この惑星の生命はない - すべての緑は死んでいる サンゴ、平野の色 虹がなくなった 私の心は 生活のポイントは何ですか？ これは..END OF WORLD !! "哀れな、行く準備ができている" WOAH !! "行く正しい道にプリンセス" アイドルは新しい人生の準備をする ああ人生、新しい人生OH !! |-| English= Even the stories fade away.. Harmony breaks up into peices.. Edge of tomorrow cuts in the future Cries get silenced by- Shimmer,Shimmer,the Coils Shimmer Shimmer,Shimmer,open Shining..heart or tears "Splash"waves move from the ocean "Tweet"undead animals speak out Kira,Kira,shining "Go"go like the wind blows "Kira"again,shine like the moon Future,Furture,Future Girl "Step"walk pass the boundries "Left"or"Right"witch way to go Up here we go to heaven Star power(Star power) Life!! No life on this planet- All green has turn dead Corals,the colors plain The rainbows gone My heart is too What's the point of living?? This is..END OF WORLD Calls Eradicated Death or life to us You spying on me creep Heavens no-GOODBYE!! No life on this planet- All green has turn dead Corals,the colors plain The rainbows gone My heart is to What's the point of living?? This is..END OF WORLD!! "I'm changing" Changing.. "So now the world" World.. NEOPOLITAN!! SHIMMER!! COLOR!! PRIDE!! BOUQUET!! MELODY!! GALAXY! OH YES!! EVERYONE'S IN NEED,SO JUST 119!! No life on this planet- All green has turn dead Corals,the colors plain The rainbows gone My heart is to What's the point of living?? This is..END OF WORLD!! "Idolish,is ready to go" WOAH!! "Princess on right way to go" Idols get ready for new life Oh life,New life OH!! Trivia *OmegaPri named some units from Pia **Including the names for his novel,Idolish and Princess. Category:OmegaPri Category:ParaPri 2016 Category:Unmei Challenge Category:Songs